fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Caucus Race (Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack version)
Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack floated through the tears in the bottle. The sun was rising and Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack could see what Megavolt had literally cried an ocean of tears. Just then, the friendly Four heard someone singing. They turned and saw an unusual sight. It was an obese, short, mustachioed, and nearly bald man with curly red hair, brown eyes, and a bucktooth and wears spectacles, a yellow sport coat, a black necktie, a purple shirt, yellow pants, and brown boots. His name is Mr. Snoops. He was riding on a lavender heffalump named Lumpy and a white duck in a blue Sailor suit named Donald Duck was pushing him through the sea. Mr. Snoops began to sing again: Mr. Snoops: Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me How I love to sail on the bounding sea And I never, never ever For the weather never ever does a thing for me Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me Tiddley-um (honks his nose twice) Da dum dee-dee And I never, nev... "Ahoy! And other nautical expressions! Land ho, by Jove!" the man shouted. Donald saluted him and said, "Where away, Snoops?" "Snoops?" Bushroot said to the others. "Three points to starboard," Snoops said. "Follow me, boys! Have you at port no time at all now, ha-ha! Oh!" "Mr. Snoops," Liquidator called. The rabbit and frog sail away, as he began to sing again: Snoops: Jo-ho-ho And a bottle of sea We love each time... "Please..." Megavolt called. "Please help us!" Just then, a Seed Pokémon, a Lizard Pokémon, and a Tiny Turtle Pokémon were riding on a boat. Their names were Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. "Um, pardon me, but, uh, would you mind helping us?" said Quackerjack, but neither Bulbasaur, Charmander, nor Squirtle seemed to hear him. A canoe passed by. In it were six Evolution Pokémon called Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, and Umbreon. "Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Help us! Please! Help us!" Bushroot called. He and remaining Friendly Three stood up, causing the bottle to sink temporarily. "Help us!" Bushroot cried from underwater. The bottle resurfaced and they saw a group of toons on the shore. Donald, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, and Umbreon were all running around a rock. Snoops was on top of a rock and singing: Snoops: Forward, backward, inward, outward Come and join the chase! All (except Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack): Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race Backward, forward, outward, inward Bottom to the top Never a beginning, there can never be a stop (The water starts to rise again and Snoops lifts up his campfire to prevent it from going out.) Snoops: To skipping, hopping, tripping Fancy free and gay I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday! (The water lowers and, surprisingly, the runners are completely dry.) All (except Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack): Round and round and round we go And dance forevermore Once we were behind But now, we find we are... (Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack get out of the bottle and a wave washes them to the beach.) Snoops: Forward, backward, inward, outward Come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race. Backward... Snoops suddenly saw the Friendly Four and said, as he used a cigar to breathe in and out, "I say! You'll never get dry that way!" "Get dry?" asked Bushroot, as Donald got off his head. "Have to run with the others," replied Snoops. "First rule of the caucus race, you know!" "But, how can we-?" Liquidator began, before she started to run. "That's better!" Snoops said, "Have you dry in no time now!" "But no one can ''ever ''get dry this way!" Megavolt said. "Nonsense!" Snoops said. "I'm as dry as a bone already!" "Yes, but-" Quackerjack began, before a wave covered the group again. Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack saw Mr. Smee washed up on the beach, riding in an umbrella. He turned it over and was drenched in water. "Alright, boys! Let's head now! Look lively!" The rabbit said. "The first mate!" Bushroot exclaimed. "Mister Smee!" called Liquidator, "Mi- Mister Smee!" "Oh my goodness," Mr. Smee yelled, as he ran off into the wood. "I'm late! I'm late!" "Oh, don't go away!" Megavolt shouted. "We'll be right back!" Quackerjack echoed. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Mr. Smee said. As Olivia ran after the dog, she could still hear the rabbit talking. "Charmander, don't step on the duck!" Mr. Snoops shouted. "Eevee, there won't you stop kicking Vaporeon! Jolteon! Flareon!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof